This project is directed toward the development, validation, and application of methods for measurement of physiological and biochemical processes in functional and structural regions of the nervous system. The methods are first designed for use in animals with quantitative autoradiography and then adapted for use in man with PET. The [14C]iodoantipyrine ([14C]IAP) method for measuring local cerebral blood flow (1CBF) and the [14C]deoxyglucose ([14C]DG) method for measuring local cerebral glucose utilization (1CMR-glc) were developed in this program; adaptations of these methods are the only generally accepted quantitative methods routinely used in man with PET. These methods are applied to various physiological, pharmacological, and pathological states. Efforts this past year have been directed toward these goals: 1) evaluation of necessary parameters to apply the DG method to pathological states when the values of these parameters may deviate from normal; 2) development of a sequential double label procedure to study control and altered behavioral states in the same animal with the autoradiographic methods; 3) model development and evaluation to improve accuracy and reliability of the [18F]fluorodeoxyglucose ([18F]FDG) adaptation of the (14C]DG method for human use with PET.